Hela's Birth
by Sigyn Laufeyson
Summary: Hela was born between Thor and The Avengers movies.


When my contractions started and my belly was swollen with the new life that Loki and I created. My body and hair was cleansed after I was redressed in a silk gown and my dark locks combed. Sif and the midwives helped me back into bed as the contractions intensified Frgga came to my chambers with a bowl of water and pressed a cold, compress to my forehead.

"This child will kill me, I swear."

"Just relax and let the child come."

"Every time I say this is my last one, I find out I'm going to birth another."

"SHhh." Frigga patted my forehead.

"What am I going to do?" I started to cry, "What if we never find him? What if he never knows his father?"

Than you'll have to love him enough for the both of you and hope that's enough."

"But what if it's not?" I cried.

"It's time."

Frgga helped Sif and the Midwife uncover my legs and hiked my gown up around my waist and the whole birthing process began again. It was amazing how my body didn't recall how much pain this was. Probably because if I had I never would have let Loki touch me again after our first child and now I was birthing a third.

Frigga and Sif helped me as much as they could but it was all up to me and Vali.

"One more time, Sigyn."

"I can't."I cried. My stomach muscles burned; I was sweating profusely it felt like I was being burned from the inside out and ripped in twain, was the baby taking my insides with it?

"Come on, Sigyn,one last time."Sif told me, "and then its all over and done with."

I took one last breath and bore down with everything I had left, which wasn't much until I heard it screaming and crying.

"Let me see him? My son?"

Sif stole a peak, "Um, Sigyn, you don't have a son.

"What?" My mind filled with horrifying scenarios as my eyes flinted between her and the Midwife.

You have a little daughter, Sigyn."

"A girl?"

The midwife lifted my daughter up. The baby looked at me through red eyes and I looked at her blue skin and the markings of all Frost Giants.

"She's beautiful"

She placed my new daughter on my stomach. I gently clutched her and cried. I crooked my legs and laid her across the tops of my thighs. As I held her I watched as her blue skin lightened, and the markings disappeared, to mimic us. She was the most beautiful thing in all the nine realms, just like his father, as far as I was concerned.

The little princess cooed as Odin; Thor; and even the Warriors Three came by to see the new Princess I turned towards the night and felt the cool breeze that swept over me, "Loki." I sighed and closed my eyes.

Then I heard his voice as clear as day though no one else seemed to hear, "My Love, I know you can sense my presence even though you cannot see me."

"Yes, Master." I answered in my mind, "I wish you were here."

"I am, there" He assured me, "I always am and we will be together, My Love, so very soon."

I felt another gust of wind on the remaining wet spot on my forehead that felt like a kiss.

The little Princess was cleansed and wrapped tight before she was placed into her brothers' bassinette.

"Sigyn...Sigyn," Thor whispered and I opened my eyes, "I just wanted to say, 'Good job.' He paused before finishing, "to both of you. She's beautiful." He kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." I forced a smile, "but he needs to see her and hold her."

Thor nodded, "I will find him for you."

I nodded and forced a smile, "You're a good brother, Thor"

"Sister? You would tell me if you sensed him wouldn't you?"

I could barely hear him as I passed out from exhaustion I didn't have to answer that question not that he would have believed me anyway. I couldn't lie the way Loki could one disbelieving look from either Odin or Thor could break my foolish façade. When I opened my eyes again, I saw a familiar arm around the little Princess, "Thor was right. She is beautiful."

" I saw her right after I birthed her."

" I know. She had the red eyes ; blue skin; and the markings," He sighed as he gravely looked down, "She was-"

"Beautiful." I finished.

He sighed, "Just makes me wonder."

"You wonder if Fenrir an Jormungandr looked like that when they were born." I stood up further proof that I was asleep and clasped my arms around him, "We need to think of a new name for her."

"What's wrong with Vali?"

"Nice name...for a son but it's not really right for our daughter," I watched him smile, "Is it?" I smiled up at my husband.

*I guess not and you," He swooped me up, "should get off your feet." He smiled spinning me around, What are you doing wearing white?"

"What do you prefer I wear?

He placed me back on the bed, "Well, nothing always looked good on you."

"I think I have that." I smiled.

"Yeah?" He asked as he hovered an inch from my lips.

I nodded and even though I had just ripped a baby from my loins they burned for him. That was the good thing about meeting your husband in a dream whatever pain you're in doesn't matter it's about you and him. I felt his arms slip around me as he held me close to his heart. I could smell him. The scent of sulfur wafted off his skin, proving that my dreams are were true, "Loki?" I wanted to ask him about it.

"Hum?"

"Aurora" I chickened out.

"Huh?

"Our daughter" I forced a smile.

"Aurora?" He winced.

"You don't like it?"

"That's not our daughter."

"What do you mean?"

"That's what you name a little blonde girl and it's pretty obvious she's not. Well...what do you think her name should be?"

He looked at the dark bassinette, "Hela"

"Hela?" I knitted my brows together, "You want to name our daughter after the realm of the dead?"

"It's a strong name." He slightly argued.

I gave him a look, "Why not just name her Valhalla?"

He smiled, "You want every warrior to-"

She knew the next word he was going to use, "Okay, scratch that idea." She smiled, "How about Hela Aurora?"

He lightly chuckled, "Hela Aurora?" He kissed me.

Hela woke me up screaming. I groaned remembering the middle of the night feedings.


End file.
